


They're Cute But We're Cuter

by AwokenMonster



Category: Are You The One? (Season 8), Are you the one?
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy, Ice Cream, Love, M/M, Sneak Peek Inspired, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Max didn't just want to risk his dairy allergy to have a cute ice cream date like Remy & Paige. He wanted to risk it to have that same date with Justin.Max/JustinRated T because of the show's nature





	They're Cute But We're Cuter

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I did not expect this many hits on my AYTO fics? I thought the fandom would be dead and empty on AO3. The Jax has been calm this week apart from the Kari/Max battle and Justin picking up some of the pieces. I wish I could see all Lives they do, just cause I like the Jax breadcrumbs. I'm still working on a lot of 3DG and HU fics though so I'm definitely not abandoning my bandoms for AYTO. Enjoy!
> 
> Obvi this fic was inspired by Max' tweet about the Raige ice cream date sneak peek for tomorrow's episode (which is Tuesday's episode for me since I'm not getting up at 4am for it)  
Warning: the fluff is overwhelmingly cheesy but I like it anyway c:

Justin put his feet on the table, arm hooked around Max who comfortable lay with his back against Justin’s side. The older of the two was browsing some things on his phone while Justin flipped through channels on tv.

This was all either one of them wanted to do this week. Just stay in and enjoy each other’s presence as much as they could. Justin was only staying for a week after all. Whenever Max thought about that, he couldn’t help but pout at himself but there was no time to waste being sad. He had to spend his time with Justin on stuff he liked.

“Hey, there’s a sneak peek of Raige”, Max noticed.

Justin hummed affirmatively. “I thought they were totally cute together on their ice cream date.”

Max smiled, Justin could see it reflect off his screen. “I’d kill for a date that cute.”

“We have plenty of cute dates”, Justin objected.

Max craned his neck to look up at Justin’s face, head nearly in Justin’s lap. “Name one. Watching tv and cuddling are not dates.”

“They are! Okay how about the date we won because of that challenge?”

“Dates we won don’t count either. The Raige date was organized by Paige”, Max argued.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Fine, then we haven’t had any cute dates.”

“Exactly”, Max mused.

“You didn’t really make me a flower crown either, you know”, Justin teased, earning a murderous scowl from Max. “I did plenty of other things for you. Like _not complain _about your exploration of the house with your tongue.”

“Is that what you’re calling the game now?” Justin chuckled.

Max put away his phone, folding his arms. “I’ve been super loving and you don’t even appreciate that.”

Justin could tell the playful little discussion was getting out of hand fast and leaned in to hush him with a kiss. “I appreciate everything you do and I like everything about you. Isn’t that why I spent 6 hours travelling to spend the week with you?”

Max huddled back into Justin’s side. “Right. I love that. It was the nicest surprise I’ve ever had.”

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

Justin cleared his throat dramatically. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Max sat up. “I kinda just wanna be friends.”

The look on Justin’s face made Max laugh at his own stupid joke. Justin punched his arm. “That’s not funny. I was trying to be romantic!”

“Sorry sorry. Yes, babe, I will go on a date with you”, Max said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Good”, Justin claimed, standing up.

Max stared at him confused. “What are you doing?”

“Preparing for our date”, Justin said before walking off and leaving Max to himself. He shrugged it off and returned to his phone, wondering what exactly Justin had planned on such short notice. Or maybe it was something he needed to prepare for tomorrow? No clue. Max hoped he’d be back for lunch though. It was only 9:30 in the morning.

Though Justin returned about an hour later with a bag from the supermarket. Max raised an eyebrow. “What’s in there?”

“Depends. Are you ready for our date?”

“What? Now?” Max blinked. “I’m not prepared. I probably look like shit and need to shower. I can’t go out like this.”

“We’re not going out”, Justin hushed him. “And you look like a snack, shut up.”

Max looked down at his sweatpants. “So this outfit is okay too?”

“Yeah, of course”, Justin smiled. “You ready?”

Max shrugged. “Sure.”

Justin took out a few cans out of the bag from the shop and placed them on the table. “We’re gonna have our own fucking cute as hell ice cream date!”

Max stared at the ice cream on the table. Justin literally bought 9 flavours to treat him to a cute ice cream date like Remy and Paige’s. “But so many flavours!? Why?”

“I didn’t know which one you liked best aaand I wanted to one up Paige for organizing the cutest date”, Justin admitted. “Because let’s be real. They’re cute but we’re cuter.”

“It’s perfect”, Max leaned in to look at the flavours. “Lemon? I wanna try that. They say it’s refreshing on a hot day.”

“Great! I’ll grab us spoons”, Justin fled into the kitchen, returning with the spoons and taking up a spot on the couch with Max. Max put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “What screams more “relationship” than a date in sweatpants, right?”

Justin snorted at the comment. “I tried to be cute, okay?”

“It’s adorable”, Max bumped him with his elbow. “My mans and I on an ice cream date like Raige because I’m petty and wanted a cute date too. Sounds like us.”

Justin got started by taking a scoop of nearly all flavours combined. “It’s not because you’re petty. I love dates like these. Especially with you.”

Max awed at the comment, licking off the spoon. “I love it when you say things like that.”

“And I love you”, Justin muttered before taking another scoop of the apple flavour.

Max choked on the icy dessert, thinking he might’ve misheard. “Really?”

Justin shrugged. “I wouldn’t fly across the country for just anyone, you know.”

“Oh my god, you just LOVE flaunting it in my face that you did something sweet, don’t you?” Max rolled his eyes. Justin put an arm around Max. “Of course I do. I’ve never done something like this for someone.”

Max hummed, stuffing Justin’s face with the lemon ice cream to shut him up.

“You want me to get brain freeze?” Justin complained at the big bite he got. Max chuckled. The smile melted off his face again, staring at the deliciousness on his spoon. “I love you too.”

After eating way too much of the cans, they skipped lunch and spent the day at ease with a series playing on Netflix. They were just happy to be together for now. Tomorrow they decided they’d go out together.

Late in the afternoon Max noticeably winced. Justin frowned. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just some aches”, Max replied, rubbing over his belly. Justin shrugged it off but Max kept making that face of pain. Maybe he had too much ice cream for his own good.

“Painkiller?” Justin offered.

Max shook it off. “No, I’m fine.”

Justin tried to offer Max to go for a painkiller a few more times but Max insisted he was _just fine_.

By the time it was evening, Max put his head in Justin’s lap and pulled his knees up to ease his discomfort. Justin stroked Max’ arm to try and comfort him. “Maybe you should go to the ER if it’s this bad.”

Max shook his head.

“Why not? You’re biting back pain right now and I know you’re not a pussy so it has to be serious”, Justin argued.

Max groaned. “It’s my own fault.”

Justin cocked his head and Max sighed: “I’ve got a dairy allergy.”

“You-…”, Justin paused. “Wait, what? Then why’d you agree to the ice cream date?”

“Because it’s with you and it was cute as hell”, Max pouted. “I wanted to have this date with you.”

Justin shook his head. “We could’ve gotten ice cream that wouldn’t have made you miserable.”

There was no response from Max but an uncomfortable whine. Justin bent over to kiss Max, a nearly impossible task from their position but he managed it. “Just tell me next time. It’ll make the date a lot sweeter when you’re not writhing in pain.”

“That’s true”, Max mused. “But it was totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.
> 
> If you squint, this fic can be a sequel to Promises but I think Max mentions being in love there already so that part might not fit.
> 
> Edit; I heard they read this on the IG Live? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE UPLOAD IT TO YOUTUBE and link me? God fcking damnit, I regret not having an IG account.  
And for the love of Jax, I need to find episode 9 online somewhere cause MTV out here is lagging behind severaly (episode 5, come on what the fuck) but so far, no such luck.


End file.
